


Confined at the Compound

by huntingphan



Series: it's coronatimeeeee [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, COVID-19, Coping, Coronavirus, Father-Son Relationship, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, One Shot Collection, Other, Pandemics, Shenanigans, Stucky if you squint, Team as Family, basically coronavirus at the compound and everyone losing it together, mcu - Freeform, nothing canon for now, outbreak, virus outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingphan/pseuds/huntingphan
Summary: The Avengers have handled life or death situations several times before, obviously, being Earth’s mightiest heroes and all. They’d just saved Earth, going to space and back, and put things back to normal after defeating Thanos. But they didn’t plan for this. Not at all.OREveryone is distancing at the compound together and trying to stay sane. Many hijnks, much fluff. Pretty much a collection of one shots but all should flow linearly, just some situations and things to make you smile.
Series: it's coronatimeeeee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

# Prologue

The Avengers have handled life or death situations several times before, obviously, being Earth’s mightiest heroes and all. They’d just saved Earth, going to space and back, and put things back to normal after defeating Thanos. But they didn’t plan for this. Not at all.

Bruce was the first to notice the trends in the U.S., and had even been keeping an eye on the situation in China at first. He really tried to stay out of it at first. It’d only been a year or so since they'd defeated Thanos and his mind was trying to stay on vacation mode. He’d get nervous and hunch over his laptop in his lab for information until Tony walked in and frowned at him. _Come on. Let some other genius dip into the petri dish for once. _And with that, he’d left it alone once again. He tried to tune it out like everyone else at the compound. He worked on his own projects until his eyes were heavy with sleep, and even worked on reversing his previous merge of the Hulk and him, but couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different. Once spring came around, he knew he was right. Things were getting worse, and fast.  
__

__Nat, Cap, and even sometimes “let-someone-else-handle-it” Tony accompanied Bruce, spending countless hours in meetings and on phone calls with just about anyone and everyone, trying to get them to act faster and shut things down. Nat understood the gravity of the situation, but thought that the newly named “Coronavirus” was in general just out of their purview. _"I fight aliens, not germs." _Tony claimed he was only there to back up his friend, but deep down he was scared. He had a family to protect, and not just from the bad guys. Of course, no one listened to them anyways. It seemed like all the government cared about was the economy, which royally pissed Steve off. He didn’t understand how after everything the world has gone through, our chosen leaders still made decisions against the well being of their people. He had to step away from meetings to keep his cool, with Nat bridging the gaps and relieving some of the tension while Bruce brought as much history and science to the table as he could without actually having the virus to study. No matter how much he tried, they wouldn’t send it to him. They said they had it under control. That was three months ago. Three, long months.____


	2. Turning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how it all unfolds!

**Chapter 2: Turning Out**

They closed schools mid March. Peter was gutted, just having got back into the swing of being in school, and you know, not dusted. His junior year was getting just as ruined as the ones before, which was so totally unfair. At least he wasn’t a senior. He solidly attempted to learn online from his apartment with Aunt May the first week of being home, but she even freaked out every time he went for a walk to escape the cramped space. She ended up deciding that weekend he would be better off at the compound and called Tony to ask for permission to send him over (without Peter knowing at first of course. He was so embarrassed when he found out.) And of course, Tony would never have said no. 

One evening May told Peter the plan, not putting up with his protests. She knew he would miss her, not nearly as much as she would miss him, but May was a brilliant parent and could see where this was going. Even with Peter’s healing abilities she had no idea how his immune system would react. This was new, and Peter knew that scared her, so he tried to look on the bright side and give her some piece of mind and safety by doing as she asked. _Besides_ , he thought, _this could be kinda fun._

~~~~~

“You’ve got to be joking.”

Loki glared at Thor, desperately searching his face for any hint of fault. He found none.

“Without the bifrost, we can’t get back ourselves.”

“And Strange? Can’t he be of any use? Open a portal for us?”

“He’s already been warned by Heimdall and Valkyrie not to assist us.” Thor stood outside the compound, watching Loki squirm on the verge of a fit.

“Either way, he is correct. We should stay here. Even risking bringing the virus to our people is catastrophic.” Loki scowled, staring up at the sky spewing a string of curses causing Thor to amit a barely audible breath, a mix of understanding and helplessness at the same time.

You see, after the Tesseract was destroyed, the bifrost was broken with it, leaving more than two and a half million lightyears between the gods and their people on Asgard. Theoretically, they could get back by asking Doctor Strange to simply open a portal for them, but given the current situation it wouldn’t be wise. Thor and Loki going back home risks thousands of lives of Asgardians that also have no immutability built up against the virus. Reluctantly, Loki agreed with Thor that keeping their people safe was of the utmost importance.

“So what are we supposed to do?” 

Loki spat at the grass crunching beneath his feet. Just because he agreed doesn’t mean he can’t be upset about it. He’d been Earth way too long as it is, flying around to different countries after Thanos was defeated trying to get things settled enough everywhere to return home. This was easily comparable to community service. Thor forced him to tag along and help to get people to forget the whole situation a few years ago where he attacked New York. 

Thor shifted to the side, studying Loki’s features as he gave him a clear view of the compound behind them. _Oh no. Absolutely not._

“Not happening. I am not _bunking_ with the Avengers.”

“We have no other choice, brother. Surely you can tolerate it until the Midguardians have everything sorted.”

Loki scoffed, eyes flickering a pure mix of gold and green. “Surely _not_.” Bumping his brothers’ shoulder, he sauntered towards the cream building with a furrowed brow and forced weight in his stride. He wasn’t actually too upset, but of course, no one would ever know that. Thor threw a slight smirk towards the hills before turning and following the indents in the tall green meadow. Now, how to explain this to Tony…

~~~~~

Tony was seated on a black leather couch in the living room, with his right foot pulled up to rest on his left knee. His eyes darted around the television screen as he clicked between the same few news channels pretty much all reporting the same thing. Stark rested his cheek in his hand and listened as closely as he could to get as much information as he possibly could. More and more countries were starting to close off their entrances to visitors. People started to panic buy and isolate themselves. Even the Tokyo Olympics had been postponed at this point. He was starting to think maybe Banner had a new ability— precognition. He felt stupid for not listening to him more. He should’ve encouraged him. He should have been more involved. _He should have stayed home._

Tony had been in the city for weeks in meetings and press conferences galore. He couldn’t even give an estimate on how many hands he’d shook in the past few weeks. Other than video calls, he hasn’t seen Pepper or Morgan in days. He would stay away from the pair until the world figured their shit out. It was better for his wife, his child. Pepper was kinda pissed at first but like Peter, realized this was the safest option, at least for a few weeks until they’re sure he’s safe by showing no symptoms. It killed him to hear Morgan on the other end of the phone, asking when her daddy will come home. _“As soon as possible, Maguna. I promise.”_

Clint and Scott Lang were lucky enough to be home when this started, both getting in some more quality time with their families. The Guardians (now with Nebula by their side) and Carol were all off defending space from their own threats.The only ones at the compound were Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Bruce, Sam, Rhody, Wanda, Peter—and as they are about to find out— Thor and Loki. 

Bruce and Nat were sat at an island in the adjacent kitchen, silently stirring and sipping their coffees as Cap lazily pushed at buttons on the Keurig to make more of his favorite: french vanilla. Bucky saunters in after seemingly his training for the day, wiping his brow from sweat and reaching for the handle of the fridge for a drink. “Woah hey hey hey!” Steve stops him dead in his tracks, hand stretched out. Bruce and Nat look up, tired and distraught from hours of bad news and being shoved out of meetings, looking for something so mildly interesting to distract them from the world. Bucky shoots him a disgruntled look. “Dude, what?” Steve’s eyes travel between his hand and his face. “Did you wash your hands? Uh...hand?” Bucky rolls his eyes at the string of confusion on his face. Even after all these years Steve is still so damn awkward about his arm.

“What I mean is the virus can live on surfaces—” 

“For days. I know. And yes, I washed my hand. Cloroxed the metal one too.” He wriggled his metal fingers in his direction while continuing his motion to open the fridge. Nat shot Steve a look accompanied by a smirk at his protective behavior as she brought her cup to her lips once again.

“Glad to see that at least we’re taking this seriously. God, it’s like the Pentagon is run by lizard people. Are we sure Trump isn’t a lizard?” Bruce goes to rub his forehead but pulls away, not remembering the last time he had washed his own hands. 

“I mean, we could call Carol. Get a second opinion.” Nat joked, recalling the stories Danvers had told them about her past before she left.

“We might have to. Get some reinforcements down here, I mean. Listen to this shit.” Everyone turned around to face Tony, who they forgot had been silently sitting in the connected room behind them. He had now stood up and was turning the volume up on the news report.

“—and with reports coming in now from each state, we can confirm that the United States is now the leading country in the world in terms of confirmed cases of the Coronavirus with just over 81,000 confirmed infections and 1,000 deaths. More information is expected to—”

Tony shut the TV off and banished the remote to the other end of the couch. A silence hung in the air. This was already getting very bad, very quick. As if on cue, Rhody came in with Wanda trailing behind him. 

“You guys hear?” They were met with a few nods, grunts, and sighs from the group. Wanda locked glanced at the image of Steve staring at a little crack in the wall, jaw tense. Barely noticeable, but there. His ears

“Steve.” Wanda placed a gentle hand on his arm, grounding him back to the conversation.

“What’s going on in your brain?”

He broke his gaze, placing a hand on top of Wanda’s reassuringly. “I hate standing here while people are getting sick and dying. We’re supposed to protect the world, that’s our job.”

Rhody took a breath in. He agreed, but knew Cap would drown in his thoughts if he said that.

“The job description didn’t exactly involve battling germs, Cap. We can only do what we can do, and this just isn’t something we have a hand in. I mean, spies? Sure. Aliens from space? I mean I guess. This? I don’t know.” He would have kept going on but they were interrupted by the ding of the elevator. Three figures stepped out, Sam followed by Loki with a beaming Thor by his side.

“Thing One and Thing Two, thought you’d be back to Asgard by now?” Tony questioned nervously looking over at Sam for an explanation. Of course Thor was welcome, but he was still weary of Loki. Not like he wasn’t misguided and made mistakes with what he did, but it didn’t make up for it. Not for the lives lost, not the pain and ruin he caused. Tony also just likes holding grudges. Truth is, he did appreciate him magiking around to help the world recover with his brother. Not like he had much of a choice.

“Yes! About that…” Thor nervously looked to Sam for help.

“Dude, I’m not your Cat in the Hat.” He wasn’t going to be the one getting his ear chewed off for the next few days for letting them into the compound.

“We’re stuck here.” Loki spat out in one breath, looking around at the place.

Sam mended the information gap. “Asgard is officially closed for business until Earth gets their shit together, I guess.” 

“This place is surprisingly tidy for such a set of monkeys.” Loki strutted past the group of jarred faces further to study the new area, ignoring the chaos that ensued after.

“Seriously? You can’t just go back?” Bucky crossed his arms, overlapping with Tony yelling a chorus of “NO!” accompanied with multiple expletives following after the black haired trouble-maker. 

“Not really,” Thor stared after his brother getting pelted with insults, looking mildly annoyed but not in any danger. “They’ve closed it off. They want the virus to stay down here, so we’re sort of stuck.”

“No. Not happening. You need money?” He pointed at Loki.“Does he need money? Here, here’s a couple hundred. Go find a motel Wiseau.” He held out a wad of cash towards the God who looked absolutely maddened at this point.  
“It’s not like I wanted to be here either. You think I wanted this?” Nat sensed the escalation.

“Hey, Tony.” She called Tony over as Thor went over to scold Loki of his own accord. “Look. This isn’t what I would prefer either, but hasn’t he redeemed himself enough to earn a place to stay? Thor and JARVIS can keep an eye on him. We all will. Not like there’s many places he can go…” Nat stared him in the eyes. If there’s one thing Tony knew from being friends with Nat is that she was good on her opinions as much as her promises. She was being genuine. He could see it in her eyes, they all could. Cap sighed and stepped forward.

“She’s right—”

“Yeah I know she’s _right_. Damn…” He rubbed his head in defeat sauntering over to the two Gods. The trio stared at each other as Thor shifted his weight around nervously trying to settle on a position for his arms and feet.

“You can stay, but if I so much as get one _whif_ of a complaint from anyone at this compound you are out on your ass, you hear me?” Loki glowed his eyes green once, taking a deep breath and blinking them back to normal.

“I am not a villain, Stark. It is best you get that out of your head sooner rather than later.” Swear, Tony could have clocked him right there. But, what’s the use of arguing the truth?

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I'm currently balancing school and home life right now, but I'm trying to stay active writing! hopefully chapters will start rolling out more consistantly soon (every few days or so). question: do you guys like the formatting? I'm trying to find a good writing style, but I'm mainly worried about the spacing between the lines of dialouge. if you like it or don't, give me heads up! i'd love some feedback in the comments and some kudos! reminder to stay safe and stay happy as much as you can right now, and that someone out there cares. <3 see you in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving kudos and comments! thank you for reading and I hope you are staying safe, healthy, and happy during these uncertain times:)


End file.
